


Beneath The Surface

by emmaleewhittaker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug PV - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mershark AU, Sirens, brelix, chlonath, kinda intense scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaleewhittaker/pseuds/emmaleewhittaker
Summary: Mershark Felix and Siren Chloe have adventures. Both don’t know what’s in store for them, humans can be so interesting though. Little back and forth, Brelix with Chlonath mixed in. Chloe and Felix are bloodthirsty, Nathaniel and Bridgette are sweet but have terrible luck. Why are they drawn to humans and why are the humans drawn to them. Bridgette feels safe with Felix protecting her but soon has to return to land. Nathaniel can't stop thinking of the beautiful girl and her magic mirror.





	1. Bloodied Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Origin of friendship. be warned there is death and the title is there too.

Chloe was sunning herself on a warm rock in the Mediterranean, her golden tail reflecting in the sunlight, her black scales absorbed the sunlight keeping her warm.

“You shouldn’t be so out in the open Chloe.” She opened one eye to see a shark fin circling her and closed her eye again, not seeking out the voices origin.

“If I get into trouble, I’ll just sing my way out of it.” She head a splash and felt rough skin brush against her arm.

“Do you practice? I’m told having a good voice and unique song is everything.”

She sighed and sat up, opening her eyes and turning to the mershark who made himself comfortable on her rock.

“Felix, how many times have I told you, don't believe everything you’re told. See, this is why your father thinks you’re the obedient one.”

He chuckled and flicked his tail, causing water to wet her tail. “I practice my powers every day.” He was prideful and watched the circling shark.

“Why is their only one then?” She gave him a smirk and he pouted.

“I’m fourteen, Chloe. I’m well above my age group, most mersharks can’t get command their first till at least sixteen. How many sailors have you killed?”

She huffed and crossed her arms. “Maybe I don't want to kill, blood is so messy.”

“Ha! You can’t even control a captain yet, so don't make fun of my sharks.” Felix jumped into the water and popped back up with just his head. “Want to practice together? Just think, if we took down a ship together, we would be legends.”

“Mmm. I don't know about legends but we would be the talk of the kingdom.” She slid off the rock, slowly lowering herself into the water and Fe knew he had her on the hook.

“Come on, I know a ship is moving in the southeast of us, we could make it just before nightfall.”

“Fine. But I expect something shiny in return.”

“We will make an awesome team, no one even likes sirens.”

“No one likes a shark.” They grinned at one another, Felix took her hand and both dove under the water to find a ship to crash.

The siren and shark popped their heads above the water to see a ship moving slowly into the sunset. Chloe grinned at Felix and he returned her fangy grin.

“Think I can stop it?” She was nervous, at fifteen, she would be the youngest siren to sing a ship to an end.

“Yes. I can’t believe I got three sharks.” Both looked behind them and saw the three trailing dark spots under the water.

Chloe smirked, “Showtime.” she said and dove under the water, her tail splashing sea water into his face. He chuckled and took off after her, his sharks following behind.

Chloe swam around the ship until she had eyes on the captain, he had a uniform on and with closer inspection the ship wasn't a pirate one but some human army one or whatever they called them on land. Not to be deterred, she started humming, lazily swimming next to the ship, and her eyes always on the man. Her hum got louder and she started soft vocalization, she tried to remember the other siren’s songs but none felt like they fit. She tried to focus, she needed something unique, something her own. She felt her vocal cords shift and a new string of notes came out. Taking a deeper breathe she started her own Siren song and got the captain’s attention, his eyes locked with hers and she pushed her will upon him.

The ship captain stopped steering and walked slowly to the edge closest to Chloe, she swam closer and raised herself out of the water a bit. He bent over the edge and she saw men scrambling around the wheel and pointing at the captain. Panic flooded her veins, she wasn't going to pull this off, she wasn't good enough, and everyone would mock her, she-.

A clawed hand touched her scaled shoulder, stilling her and switching her panic. “Stop. Calm. You got this, pull him into the water, and pull them all.” Felix’s voice relaxed her and she felt herself go loose but her facial features grew into a determined look. She raised her hand to the captain and moved back in the water, her voice was like an echo in a cave, it was open ocean but so defined. Felix had never heard any other siren be this alluring, if he were anything other than a mer, he would be lured to his death as well. Watching Chloe work was amazing but he needed something, the bloodlust was getting to him, the restless energy he was feeling from his shark pals wasn't helping.

_ Splash _

The captain had not fallen in but a weak crew mate took the first dive, this boosted Chloe’s confidence. Felix dove for the man and paused in front of him, he was dazed and wide eyes looking at the mer. Felix opened his mouth and went for the throat like he had been told to do in these cases. The taste of human blood was something he had never tasted before, he had smelled it before and now it was incredibly potent. Red surrounded his senses and he detached his fangs, the body starting to sink into the deep.

More splashes were heard and Felix took the next victim, He gave a pulse to the sharks, have what they wished, paint the sea red. He was so consumed with bloodlust and thrill of the kill he didn't even notice Chloe had stopped singing.

The captain had dove into the water after her and she swam forward to meet him. He smiled a dopey smile and reached for her, she had successfully put someone under her spell and she was proud. The sea around the ship was quickly turning red and in this moment she would have her first taste of blood, by her hand. Chloe turned his head with her webbed hand and breathed in his human scent. Her fangs ripped into his throat and blood ran onto her neck and chest, even in her long blond hair. The taste was divine, like soft shell crab, but also a hint of something else. She loved it. Relishing in her kill she searched the captain’s uniform but found nothing of note.

“Are you done?” Chloe’s head snapped upwards to see a transformed Felix leaning over the ship railing. He was a bit red and the tips of his blond hair were soaked, his smile was the widest she had ever seen. “Come aboard! Time to find you a pretty trinket for your hard work.” He sent her a wink and went out of her range of sight.

Quickly Chloe threw herself up onto the ship, it took her a few tries but Felix helped pull her up when she almost fell for the fourth time. He gave her some pants and told her to meet him behind a door he pointed at when she was done screeching.

“I resent that!” She yelled out at him while he waved her off and went through the door “...Stupid shark.” Chloe grumbled and took a deep breath before forcing herself to lose her tail and gain legs. He was right, she did screech, it was much more painful for sirens than the other types of mer. Carefully crawling away from the edge of the ship she attempted to pull on the human pants, she had to use her teeth to hem the ends to fit her short legs. Once she was able to stand, Chloe opened the door she saw Felix pass through and wandered down the hallway.

Felix heard the unsure stepping of her bare feet on the wood and yelled out. “In here!” Chloe made it to the correct doorway and saw Felix rummaging around in a large create, she joined him by his side.

“Find anything good?” She asked, sticking her own hand into the crate and moving things around.

“This! I feel something coming from it.” Felix held out something wrapped in fine white cloth to her. Carefully she pulled the edges to the side to reveal what it was.

“I feel magical energy, it’s… a mirror.” She picked it up from the cloth and peered into it, all she saw was her face, and she turned it to face him instead. “See anything special?” He looked at the mirror for a quick second.

“No.”

“Oh” She turned it back to look into it but this time she saw something strange and amazing. “Felix!” Look!” She gasped and pulled his shoulder to look into the mirror with her. Together they watched a scene play out, Felix being fawned over with attention and his father giving him a hug and what looked like a speech. It flashed again and the mirror was back to its normally reflective surface.

“Keep it safe, it looks like it shows the future.” He shrugged and began going through the other crates in the room, trying to find himself something special.

Chloe examined her mirror carefully, it seemed to work on others but not herself. It was gold and embedded with gems, she wondered if she should add some coral and pearls for a personal touch. The mirror seemed to fit it, shiny yellow and white hues that went with her hair and tail. She hoped after a few enchantments it wouldn't break down from the harsh years of salt water. She wrapped it back in the cloth and tried to help Felix find something. They found a few pieces and started collecting everything in who giant sacks. The pair explored the rest of the ship proud of their finds and the kills that got them to this point. Like Felix had mentioned before, they were going to be legends when they returned.


	2. Golden Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chlonath Chapter.

The sun was setting as Nathaniel walked along the beach, his ship was docked, and the captain went into town. Nath was the first mate and he wasn't sure why he became a pirate, he wanted to be a painter. Looking around he picked up some small shells during his walk. The sun had set by the time he began making his way back to the ship, perhaps he would paint if the captain was still in town. Suddenly he tripped on something and was sent spiraling into the sand, face first. The shells he had collected went flying and he slowly rolled over to see what he tripped on. A shiny handle stuck up from the sand and he reached for it, pulling it out he saw it was a golden mirror encrusted with coral and pearls. He waded into the ocean to rinse it off, he was about to turn around return to his ship, when a feminine voice called out.

“Drop the mirror!” Nathaniel looked around for the voice but couldn't find anyone on the beach.

“Over here, Red.” A splash was heard and he turned and locked eyes with a gorgeous blond floating in the water.

“Are you alright Miss? The water is cold you shouldn't say in long.” The girl rolled her eyes and dove under the water, soon popping up right in front of him, sitting in the water.

“The mirror. It’s mine.” She held out her hand and looked up at him. He was in shock, attached to her lower half was a honey yellow tail with some white scales peppered in. It shone bright in the moonlight, her chest was also covered but in black scales, her long blond hair covered most of her. She huffed and waved her hand again. “Hello? Are you stupid or something?”

“Mermaid!” Nathaniel tried to backup but tripped again, he ended up sitting in the water next to her. The creature took the opportunity to jump him and steal the mirror from his grasp. Pulling back, she held the mirror close to her chest and gave him a fang filled grin.

“Siren, actually.” she turned and tried to push off the sand and go back into the ocean but seemed a little stuck. Nathaniel watched her carefully and crawled over to help her.

“What’s your name? Why is the mirror so important?” He trailed a hand over her tail and she hit his hand away with a vicious hiss.

“Don’t touch me Pirate!” He held up his hands in a defensive pose.

“I’m sorry. I was only trying to help. I’m Nathaniel.” He held out his hand for a shake and she disregarded it for glaring at him.

“Chloe.” She struggled some more and with a flick of her large tail she dislodged herself and swam a few feet before popping her head up again. She shined the mirror on him for a few seconds, all Nath saw was a quick shine before she investigated it, studying it. He took a step closer, but she held up her hand and he stopped, obeying her.

“Don't trust your crew. Do not return to your ship.”

“What? Why?”

“Death.” With that she was gone, and her tail flicked water in his direction. Nathaniel climbed out of the ocean and shivered. He witnessed a siren and lived, and she-  _ gave him an omen? _ He wasn't sure what to make of her words but figured if a siren told him something, he should listen. He quickly went back to the ship and collected his belongings. Nathaniel left, and no one noticed, he went to the local inn and booked a room to hide in, luckily, he had some money saved up.

Chloe swam deeper into the ocean, she couldn't believe she used her mirror on some pirate. She knew he had an air about him, but he wasn't like the others she had some across. Sure, he was curious of her, who wouldn't be. She looked into her mirror, blank now. She sighed under the water, she hoped he heeded her warning, his ship was about to face a gruesome death. She sped up, she needed to find Felix before he did something rash, but she isn't as powerful as he is. She tried to find a sea creature to help her, but she couldn't find any, plans might have already been set in motion. She tried to swim near the docs. She saw her redhead leaving the ship with a large bag, her body relaxed. If he was safe, she would let Felix have his fun, usually he didn't murder entire ships, but the mirror only showed her glimpses of possible futures. She swam from the docks and began her way home. Perhaps Fe had his reasons, she would have to ask him when he returned.


	3. Treasure Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix fights for what he wants. Little BriChat Action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned of the violence.

Felix Noir Agreste was sunning himself in the dwindling sunlight, his black shark tail flicking in the water. He would soon leave his sanctuary for food and treasure. The closest port was his favorite, always full of careless humans who carried shiny objects. His collection was growing, and he often wondered if he was one of these ‘dragons’ his mother used to tell him about. Thinking about his mother made him scowl, he left his rock and started out toward the port.

Bridgette was finally able to escape work, the dressmaker she worked at was busy with new gowns for the upcoming ball. She quickly made her way to the beach, shell bag in hand. The sun was setting, and she wanted to see if anyone left any shells. Starting in her usual spot she made her way to a cove with tide pools. She found one or two shells and when she got to the tide pools, she spends some time watching the little creatures there. Continuing her walk she went further away from her usual spots, lifted her skirt, and waded into the water. She crept around the edge of the cove and could see the port in the distance, she decided to continue her search till she got there. Bri started to hum and eventually she started to sing, the sun was setting but the lack of light wasn't bothering her.

Felix was on his way to the port when he felt something, he wasn't sure what, so he stuck his head above the water. Looking around he saw someone on the beach, swimming closer he noticed it was a young woman humming to herself and picking up shells. He stayed low in the water, his large black tail hidden, his stormy grey eyes watched her carefully. When she started singing it sent a shock to his system, no siren he had ever met could compare to her. He drifted closer and closer, his tail skimmed the bottom sand and he was surprised she hadn't noticed him. His compulsion to collect came into effect but he didn't see anything shiny around. After some time, Felix realized that he wanted to have her, she was beautiful, better than any trinket he had. He noticed her getting close to his usual docks, and that the sun had set.

Bridgette stopped singing when it was dark, she was close to the docks, so she hurried her pace, being out too late could be troublesome. Ahead on the beach she saw many ships and men milling about the docks and surrounding area. She had to beware, sailors and pirates in this area could be particularly ruthless. She was almost to the walkway leading back to town when someone shouted at her. She froze, the voice did not sound good, chills ran down her spine and she slowly turned, readying herself for a possible defense.

Felix watched from under a deck, he saw the girl attempt to leave the beach but the men she didn't see, were gaining on her. He became worried for her safety, the men were quite large compared to her small stature, he was sure that even he was a head taller than her. He was so thankful for his advanced vision now, in shark form everything was clear, and the night was nothing. If he was human, it would be different, the eyesight would decline but he would still have his strength if he needed to defend her. A quick change would be extremely risky now. He hoped nothing would happen where he would have to intervene. There were too many watchful eyes around tonight.

“Hey! Girl! Stop!” He watched her freeze then turn, she looked ready to fight and he felt proud.

“Is there a problem?” Her singing voice was lovely but the sass behind these words solidified his need to have her.

“Where you off to miss? Why don't you come with us, and we can give you a tour of our ship” The taller of the two men spoke and came closer.

“Uh no. I'd rather not.” She tried to emphasize her displeasure at being stopped and quickly turned to sprint off and away.

Bridgette wasn't fast enough. The man reached his hand out and captured her upper arm in his meaty grip and she started to thrash.

“Let go of me!” She attempted to punch him, but he just captured her other arm. She started screaming and kicking when she was lifted off the ground.

Felix watched with horror as his possible mate was dragged back down the beach. She was so close to escaping the men, she fought, and he was proud. He couldn't help her now though, only watch and plot his revenge on them. How dare they take his new-found treasure. Careful not to be spotted, he watched them throw her bag of shells back into the ocean. The smaller man gagged her to muffle her screams and the larger man hiked her over his shoulder, she continued to kick. She thrashed all she could until the man put his hand on her ass and she instantly stilled. Felix unleashed a lethal growl and the men paused to stare into the ocean. He hid under the water watching them, he was livid. They moved on but the hold on the girl had him murderous. While under the water he dove to find her bag of shells they had thrown in the ocean. Collecting it he secured it closed and carried it with him while he continued to watch where the pirates would take the girl.

The port was full of ships, unfortunately one of the ships closer to the end was this rude pirate’s. Bri had fought and now she slumped and saved her energy, she would need it for an escape later. The threat of these men touching her had her compliant, she wouldn't want to anger them. If she was smart, maybe she could still get out of this with her innocence intact.

The pirates took her aboard a nearby ship and she was out of his range of sight. They all seemed excited to have her and he felt his anger rise. If he wasn't careful, he might end up murdering this entire port. The need for blood was calling more sharks to the area, he could sense them in the water. Attempting to be patient, his pointed ears twitched, listening closely for her. The more he thought about her the more he felt this overwhelming connection to her, he didn't know much about mates, but he was sure she was special to him and him alone.

Bridgette was curled up on a bed, nicer than most, she assumed this was the captain’s quarters. The men deposited her here and left. She wondered if her family would even notice her missing. She lived alone now, sure her parents visited her, but they were sometimes too busy at their bakery to make visits. Their next scheduled visit was next weekend and today was Friday. She started to cry, what if she never saw her family again, her friends, her boss, everyone. The ship creaked and started to move, she sighed, she fought, and she lost, now she had to deal with the consequences. She hoped the captain would be lenient on her, she didn't even know who he was or what the name of the ship was. All she could do was hope.

Felix saw the ship leave the dock, The North Star, and it was heading out into the open ocean. Tonight, he was fortunate, it was a new moon, so the darkness coated everything. He stayed close and followed the ship. His ears zoomed in on her cries every time his head came above the water. She was in the south of the ship, under the helm, he figured she was safe since most of them were above on the deck or in the front part of the ship. About two hours later the ship slowed and anchored. Her sobs had quieted long ago, and he knew when they dropped the nets that would be his chance to save her. Sharks were circling and at the ready, this would take cunning and precision, it was times like these he wished Claude was here to help.

The nets were thrown into the water and he dove under the water to communicate with the sharks to stay away. Underwater communication was much easier than human language, he knew enough but it always got confusing, luckily, he never stayed on land long enough to put it to use. Felix waited till the nets started to be pulled in, quickly he dove into one. He scared some fish right out and started to press on the net like he was fighting to get out. It would make the humans feel better if they thought they caught him by accident. He heard them yelling when he was spotted outside the water, he thrashed a bit more until he was pulled onto the deck. The anger he felt earlier returned as he spotted the man who had touched his love. The crew gasped as they witnessed him in the nets, his large black shark tail blended with the shadows and his grey green eyes shined bright with the black scales around his eyes.

“It’s a merman! Secure him before he sings!” He paused his motions to stare at who he assumed was the captain. He was a mershark not a siren, did they not know the difference? He knew humans were intelligent, but this was a very low bunch. Crossing his arms, he frowned at the crew, let them think they’ve won, for now. Slowly he was untangled from the net and he played docile, only the occasional hissing and tail wag. He flopped around on the deck for a bit before grabbing a fish, he smiled his fangs at the man who took the girl and bit into the fish, keeping eye contact. When he finished he was saw the blood and smiled more, he then threw the fish remains to the waiting sharks. He didn't eat much, just enough to make it look like he did. Checking his claws and flicking his tail he waited for them to do something. It was the captain who spoke first.

“What are you?”

“A catfish.” Felix deadpanned in response, he got a few chuckles before the captain shushed them and glared coming closer.

“A merman huh? I’ve heard of your kind, never caught one of my own.”

“I am quite certain you have never heard of  _ my _ kind. First, you don't need to worry about me singing. I am  _ not _ a siren!” He growled out. “Now choose! Throw me back or keep me for profit.” He was baiting them, if needed, he could easily jump back onto the ship if thrown into the water.

“What's your name?”

 

“Noir. Obviously.” He pointed toward his large black tail, it was drying out and he would need to transform soon.  _ Have humans gotten stupider every century? _

The captain pulled a large knife out and Felix flicked his tail. “I bet that tail will fetch a pretty penny.”

“Mmm, I’m sure it would. Too bad you will never have it. Now let's talk about the girl over there.” His clawed hand pointed to the door where he was sure she was.

“Girl? What girl?” The captain seemed genuinely confused and Felix smirked, showing off his fangs then turned to face the man who took her.

“Why I was certain  _ that _ man had his hands on her and deposited her there. I could be wrong, but I’m not!” Noir raised his voice to get his anger across to everyone, he would show no mercy when the time was right.

“Kol! What is  _ it _ talking about?”

“I’m a he.” His interjection went ignored.

Bridgette woke up to the yelling voices outside on the deck. Tears were dried on her face and she figured she cried herself to sleep. Getting up as quiet as possible, she pressed her ear to the door to hear better.

“I was going to tell you Captain! I got her for you!”  _ They must be talking about me. _

She tried to open the door but couldn't, it rattled a bit and she stopped as to not draw attention. Looking around she tried to find something she could use to defend herself when they came for her. In the background she could hear shouting and a strange hissing but paid it no mind, she was on a mission to escape.

Felix heard her wake and prattle around, he needed to make a move now. Carefully he positioned himself, then gave a large flick of his tail to the nearest pirate. They shouted as they fell overboard, and their scream was quickly silenced by the sharks. Felix then hissed and dove at the next closest crew member. Blood soon soaked the deck and he was about to transform when he realized the pirate from before wasn't killed yet. He killed his friend who helped him already and the captain. Felix transformed and hissed in pain, shedding his tail, his body turning human right before the pirate’s eyes, who was hidden behind a barrel near the door.

Bridgette was on the bed cowering with a steak knife, it was the only sensible weapon she found. The gruesome sounds she had heard sounded straight out of a horror story. She secretly hoped they wouldn’t discover her, or if they did, maybe spare her life. Something hit the door with a large bang and she jumped.

“Help me! Please!” The door rattled and opened before slamming closed again. The screams and growling that followed had her peering closer at the door, she stood, knife at the ready. The screams died and turned to a gargle and she saw the red blood flood under the door. Gasping she took a step back and screamed when the door opened.

Felix stood in the doorway, he watched his beauty, frozen with a knife in her hand. They stared at one another before he slowly blinked at her, he hoped she would understand the meaning. She seemed to relax but then took in the rest of his appearance, a cloth he quickly wrapped around him to cover himself, humans were sensitive about nudity he learned. Her eyes went wide, and he looked down at himself to see what was wrong.  _ Oh. _ He was covered in blood, he shrugged and walked closer to her, it would wash off once they hit the water.

Bri rushed forward when he took a step, knife raised and a slight battle cry. Felix easily disarmed her and took her into his arms.

“Princess, please. Can't you see I’m here to rescue you?” She stilled, he had her in his arms and his voice was sweet like honey.

“Who are you?”

“Noir, for now. Do you want to get out of here, Princess?”

“What makes you think I’ll go with you? And my name is Bridgette.” Wow stubborn, perfect.

“Mmm, Bridgette, lovely.” He started to pull her out the door and she went with him, she felt safe in his arms. He paused by the opening in the railing, she looked around and gasped. Quickly he grabbed her chin and made her make eye contact with him. “Don’t look at that. I can be a messy eater. I’ll get you back to land, but you must trust me. Do you?”

She paused to think but looking into his eyes and his slow blink, she made up her mind. “You saved my life, yes.” Bridgette felt the strong arms wrap around her tighter and Noir slowly leaned down. His lips brushed hers gently, then with a little more pressure. She gasped, he had stolen her first kiss, surprisingly she wasn’t that disappointed. Distracted by the kiss, he maneuvered them both over the side of the boat and into the darkness of the ocean below.


	4. Into The Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is in the works, its brelix, Ch 6 will be Chlonath. Thanks for waiting! <3

_ “I’ll get you back to land, but you must trust me. Do you?” _

_ She paused to think but looking into his eyes and his slow blink, she made up her mind. “You saved my life, yes.” Bridgette felt the strong arms wrap around her tighter and Noir slowly leaned down. His lips brushed hers gently, then with a little more pressure. She gasped, he had stolen her first kiss, and surprisingly she wasn’t that disappointed. Distracted by the kiss, he maneuvered them both over the side of the boat and into the darkness of the ocean below. _

When the salt water engulfed his body, Felix felt the shudder rip through him. He pushed Bridgette away and she watched in horror as he began the change from legs to tail. He shed his pants and out of them came his black and grey shark tail. His hair got wilder with the ocean current and his low scream allowed her to see his fangs grow sharper. Scales formed on his skin, black and some green, his eyes seemed to glow as the black surrounded his green blue eyes. Fins and gills produced and once he was finished, he took her into his arms. She hardly registered that she was breathing just fine under the water. She started to panic and wondered if she could speak, she remembered she said she trusted him, and trust him she must.

Bridgette calmed herself and stared into Noir’s eyes, he stared back till a shark got a little too close to her and she flinched. He bid them goodbye and brought her deeper under the water.

“Relax, you can breathe and talk.”

“How?” She was a little shocked to hear him and herself but she was rolling with the waves at this point. He tucked her legs under his arm and held her close, swimming away from the ship and back to the kingdom.

“I bestowed a kiss upon you. I allowed you to have some of my power for now.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Home.”

“Mine?”

He chuckled, oh if she thought she was going to escape from him that easily… “No, Princess. Maybe some time, but it's dangerous now.”

“M-My parents will have already think I’m missing.” She trusted him, but maybe too much, was he kidnapping her?

“Just a day or so, then I shall return you. I find you a treasure I wish to keep, but if you don't want to stay, I will not force you.”

“You are forcing me now though.”

“Indulge me, Princess, I’ll share my name with you and only you.” He gave her a smirk and hoped he could lead her curiosity onto him.

“My name is Bridgette Cheng!” She huffed as much as she could under the water and crossed her arms.

“I am Felix Noir Agreste, but it's better you never use the name Agreste, it will only bring you greater misfortune.” He thought a bit on her last name, it sounded familiar but he couldn't place where he had heard it.

She nodded and felt herself growing tired. He swam with her in his arms for quite a while, she didn't know it was possible to fall asleep under water but she found herself waking up when he whispered her name.

“Bridgette, I need you to wake up now.” She gasped like she was going to inhale water and die but her panic was for naught and she realized she was fine. She looked away from him and set her eyes on the large, glowing, underwater kingdom before her. Merpeople were swimming around, along with animals, there were coral houses and ones made of kelp as well. The most stunning building was a large limestone looking castle sat atop an underwater mountain.

Felix noticed her look of awe at his castle and smiled. “That's where we are headed.” You slept a bit but could use breakfast and some more sleep. I will return you to the shore I found you in the next morning.” She nodded and he grabbed her hand to pull her along, she kicked her legs trying to keep up. He slowed his pace to keep her with him, her human legs were no mer tail but he wouldn't let her feel any less than one of them.

Meters away from the castle doors he heard a melodic voice call out his name.

“Feeeeeelix!” A blond tackled him and he lost his grip on Bridgette. She started to tread water but was sinking. Quickly untangling himself he went to sweep up the girl and hold her to him, her hands fastening themselves around his neck. He wondered if he could blush like humans did.

“Chloe.”

“Felix.” The blond replied with her arms crossed and looked between the human and her friend. “What are you doing with a human?”

“Her name is Bridgette and she is mine.” His look was one of fierce protectiveness and Chloe understood.

“Hey! I am not yours!” Bridgette tried to untangle her arms from him but his hand held them in place.

“Stubborn, perfect for you.” Chloe smirked and drifted next to him while he made his way toward the castle doors once more. “I was worried, I saw a murdered crew and wondered what you had been up to.”

“It was a whim.” He shrugged.

“Mmm.” She hummed and opened the grand door for him with the help of some guards.

Bridgette gasped as she saw the interior of the castle, it was gorgeous, like the sunken city of Atlantis tales her mother used to tell her about. Felix set her down on the sea floor and darted over to a maid.

“So, how did Felix pick you?” Chloe addressed the human, she was pretty, not as much as her but still nice to look at. She circled her and messed with her hair and ruined clothes.

“I- uh, I don’t know. I was taken by these pirates and he rescued me.”

“Mmm, makes sense. I saved someone yesterday from that massacre he caused.”

“I didn't see you there?” Bri questioned, this was all overheating and she was getting confused.

Chloe patted her head and stopped circling to smile at her, she had fangs as well, beautiful and deadly.

“It was before Felix found you I’m sure.”

Felix returned with fabric in his arm, she couldn't tell what it was other than it was pink, red and black. Chloe moved out of the way and watched the interaction with a smirk.

“These are for you, they will keep you covered but allow you to move more freely than that dress.” She took the fabric from his hands and he took one of hers, bringing it to his lips to kiss. “I’ll show you to your room and we can rest.”

Chloe snickered and Felix shot her a glare, oh, what a sap her shark was.

“Don’t you have ships to sing to sleep?”

She laughed. "I was thinking of spending some time on land.  I came here this morning to bid you goodbye."

"Oh." He broke away from Bri to give Chloe a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Safe travels then," He said, then returned to Bridgette's side, gently taking her elbow.

"It was nice to meet you," Bri said, giving the blonde a smile.

Chloe returned the smile.  "Good luck, you two." She wiggled her fingers in a wave, then was out the door and away. She had a certain redhead to find.

“Shall we?” Felix held out his arm and she looped hers through it. He floated them through the halls and into a large room with a kelp bed.

Bridgette was in awe of her surroundings, first the castle and now this room. “Is this your room?”

“Yes.” He started to take off a little leather pouch she didn't notice before and empty it in one of the corners. “Take anything you wish, just not too much please.”

All around her were various treasures, gold, silver, and gemstones. She looked around but knew she wouldn't be able to take anything of his, he must have worked hard to collect this much, and he slept with it, much like a dragon would. Her eyes drifted to something white by his bedside and she got closer to inspect, sitting on the bed as best she could. It was a pearl necklace, she had often seen them but this was otherworldly, there were two strings that came to the center where a gorgeous blue green gem lay. She watched the light sparkle in it and tried to place where she had seen this color.

“Would you like me to put it on you?” Bridgette jolted and whipped her head to the side to find Felix reaching out for the necklace. Looking into his eyes she realized the gem was the same color.

“Oh no... I couldn't take any of your treasures.”

“Nonsense. You are a treasure as well.” He plucked the necklace from her fingers and brought it up and around her neck, swiftly fastening it. “Come. Let us rest.” He made his way to the other side of the large bed and laid on his side to look at her. She almost fell off while trying to situate herself but his strong hands held her in place next to him. “You are beautiful Bridgette.”

She blushed under is stare. “You too… I-I mean… Handsome!” She squeaked out and looked down at his tail before meeting his calm eyes again. “T-Thank you for rescuing me.”

“You’re welcome. It was something I felt I needed to do. To protect you.”

She giggled. “My own personal bodyguard.” He chuckled with her and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

“Sleep now, Princess. When we wake, I'll return you to the land.”


End file.
